speedrun
by Kostucha
Summary: Kikuda is working as a professional riding instructor when one day a peculiar client books an introductory lesson at his stables. Modern AU. [Tsurumi/Kikuda]


Usually, Kikuda offered group lessons only, but this particular client was absolutely adamant about attending a private beginner course — "in need of a more personal approach" were his exact words according to his secretary Ariko, who was in charge of booking appointments.

Tsurumi. The name did ring a bell, but even after a quick little dig in his memories, he couldn't place it. That is until the scheduled day came to meet the man face to face.

He __had__ a striking face you couldn't possibly forget.

They met at the precinct once, Kikuda remembered now, eyeing the man in front of him fiddling with the chin straps of his riding helmet. Back when he was called to the questioning concerning one of his trainees.

Kikuda could still recall vividly the professional demeanor — worthy of a police investigator — the man carried himself with. Now the air of sternness and seriousness around him were all but gone, replaced with a casual atmosphere and cordial expression, which made it all the more harder to reconcile this image with a man who made him feel as if he was the one under intense scrutiny at the time.

Perhaps even more shocking was the equestrian attire he specifically chose to wear for this occasion — a well-fitted black jacket, paddock boots with matching leather half chaps and high waisted beige breeches which accentuated his lithe figure and gave off an impression of being tailor-made. Standing next to him, a riding instructor almost considered himself underdressed.

He kept eyeing him from head to toe before it finally hit him he was rudely staring. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Kikuda tried to find his words after the initial surprise worn off.

"What a coincidence, dete-"

"Please," the aforementioned detective immediately cut into his sentence, raising his hand in an imploring gesture "I rather we not refer to my profession during my leisure time. Tsurumi's just fine."

"Ah, right, of course. Tsurumi then." Kikuda corrected himself hastily. Still feeling out of it, he extended a palm in greeting to cover up for his jittering nerves, only to be met in a handshake much firmer than he expected from detective's slender fingers. It felt grounding and Kikuda couldn't be more grateful. "It's Kikuda."

"I'm aware. And as much as I'd like to subscribe our meeting to a stroke of luck, it is, in fact, intentional," he began to explain, breaking their eye-contact "I figured since I'm a total beginner, I'd be more comfortable having a familiar face show me the ropes."

Kikuda could swear he could detect a put-upon modesty in his voice but didn't think much of it.

So that's how he ended up here at his riding stables. Presumably. Kikuda was surprised he even registered on the detective's radar. They only exchanged a few sentences before. As a matter of fact, he did not have much information to share at the time of the inquiry and thus couldn't imagine he contributed in any way to the solving of the case. But then, given the nature of his job, the detective must be keeping track of most people he deals with daily. He struck him as a meticulous sort of person.

"Horseback riding, huh? Whatever gave you an idea?" he asked conversationally and with a shall-we gesture started leading the way toward the stables.

"I had someone recommend it to me." Detective Tsurumi matched his fast pace without missing a beat. "It's supposed to help improve one's focus and coordination, or so I heard, and-" he paused as if for a dramatic effect, before dropping his voice into conspiratorial whisper "Apparently, I'm in a desperate need of a hobby. At least according to my subordinate."

A workaholic then? Kikuda could think of plenty of other hobbies, not as time or money-consuming, but if this is what detective needed to take his mind off work, who was he to question his flight of fancy? It certainly couldn't hurt his salary of a horse riding coach.

"I applaud the spirit." Kikuda wasn't sure what prompted him to slow down his stride or to chuckle playfully at the man next "But, you know, you didn't need to go all the way out with your-" he gestured offhandedly at his, as impressive as unnecessary, custom outfit "A safety helmet and proper footwear would more than suffice."

"Oh, but I absolutely had to. I'll have you know I don't do things half-heartedly."

The detective's retort was imbued with more gravity than it warranted and Kikuda struggled not to read too much into his statement, which sounded almost like a challenge. Or a threat. Feeling all too self-aware under an intense stare, he cleared his throat. "Let me introduce you to the horse we'll be working with then."

They had reached the box stall, where a dark bay horse was waiting — with his ears pointed forward and eyes attentive — already alert to their presence. "His name is Nagant. He's generally a gentle gelding, this one." Kikuda's pride and joy. One he picked with a fidgety greenhorn in mind. He certainly did not expect to deal with a man projecting nothing but self-assurance after hearing that special request. Not being a people person himself, Ariko must have misunderstood, clearly.

The dete-Tsurumi stared at him blankly before recognition dawned on him, an earnest smile brightening his features.

"Nagant. As in a gun model?" he looked particularly pretty when he smiled "Are you by chance a gun enthusiast?"

"Uh. I collect old models in my spare time," he answered mechanically, somewhat caught by surprise. Normally he'd feel defensive about admitting to it, too often met with uncalled-for disdain in return. __It's not a crime.__ But something told him the detective's curiosity came from a genuine place of interest.

"Nagant, is it?" Tsurumi directed his attention toward the horse, the bright smile never leaving his face. "Well, aren't you a handsome fellow?"

Without being prompted to, he gently raised his hand to Nagant's nostrils, allowing him to sniff at his knuckles. The horse nickered softly in greeting. "I'll be in your care, then." Tsurumi turned his gaze back to Kikuda just as he was finishing his sentence, leaving it ambiguous which one of them he was actually addressing. Kikuda could feel his cheeks heat up for a second time that day already and cursed inwardly. __Unfair.__

He took a deep breath trying to regain his composure, it wouldn't do if he transferred any of that nervous energy to Nagant and made him in turn apprehensive toward Tsurumi. Really, there was no reason for him to feel this flustered. "Actually. While I'm sure you're itching to get started already," he said scratching at the back of his neck "I would like to, well, for you two to get familiar with each other first."

"Yes?"

Met with Tsurumi's confused stare he felt he had to elaborate.

"You see, I'm of the opinion developing a mental connection with the horse is equally as important as perfecting a riding technique."

Kikuda didn't know whether he expected more of a cheeky or defiant response in return, but he sure wasn't counting to be met with this withdrawn expression. Eyes cast downward, posture slouching slightly, the man looked positively dejected.

"Naturally. It's important to me as well, that we do this at the right pace," his voice sounded strangely small, missing the exuberant mirth from earlier and-

__Oh. __It finally occurred to him he might have completely misinterpreted Tsurumi's overconfident flair. Just like a hardened detective front he wore at work was merely one of the various facets there were to this man. In actuality, he most likely wasn't as certain of himself as he wanted to appear to the world.

And wasn't it a failure on Kikuda's part to not pick up on this earlier? The realization raised a prickle of annoyance with himself. It wasn't like him to judge a book by its cover.

He couldn't begin to guess at the man's insecurities, but, at the very least, he could offer to be a rock of stability.

"Hey." Feeling bold and resolute, Kikuda grasped Tsurumi's hand gently and guided it to the horse's mane, encouraging him to start rubbing the side of Nagant's neck, knowing full well both of them will find the experience comforting. "It will be alright. One step at a time."

It was Tsurumi's turn to blush this time.

Kikuda stepped aside to collect the grooming kit, while Tsurumi compliantly followed his cue and began to stroke the horse's neck and shoulder in a careful, steady manner — his palm open.

"You're doing fine," he reassured, taking note of Nagant's calm and relaxed demeanor.

"I would hope so." Tsurumi said under his breath before he caught his blunder "I mean, it's petting. There are only so many ways you can go wrong here."

Kikuda couldn't quite stifle a snort in response. "You'd be surprised how many people approach horses as they would their dogs. Even using their fingernails to try and scratch them."

And even though there was no ill intention behind this common mistake and beginners' ignorance, bringing it up would normally rise an ire in him all the same. Something about this time was different. He wondered briefly whether the soothing atmosphere didn't rub off him as well.

At any rate, Kikuda was relieved Tsurumi sounded normal again.

"We'll start with some basic grooming before I show you how to tack him up properly," he said, in the meantime arranging the necessary combs and brushes.

Tsurumi stopped what he was doing. His hands went up to his chin strap buckles and started undoing them, clearly foreseeing this is going to take a while and he might as well get comfortable. He took off his riding helmet in one smooth motion, the alluring effect somewhat ruined by his previously meticulously slicked back hair looking all disheveled now.

It was rather endearing, Kikuda decided, and in that moment thought himself silly for ever finding this man so intimidating.

"Let's proceed then."

They met with no further hurdles afterward. Tsurumi seemed to pick up on things quickly as Kikuda instructed him, step by step, on the correct procedure of cleaning the horse's coat, followed by his mane and tail. But fast learner or not, Kikuda preferred to play it safe and handled hoof-picking himself, the relatively more complicated and sensitive part of the whole ordeal. Working in sync, they did a thorough job, and Kikuda could tell Nagant was pleased with their efforts.

Saddling and bridling were more of a complex task on the other hand. Being realistic, Kikuda did not expect Tsurumi to memorize the entire process on their first try, albeit he proved to be an attentive student so far. That was fine, there'll be more opportunities to work on that.

"I know this whole thing might look daunting at first but it's not really as difficult as it seems. In no time, it will become a routine to you," he said while checking the latigo straps one last time, just to be safe. Satisfied, he patted Nagant on the neck in appreciation, earning himself a head-rub against his shoulder in return "Thank you for being so patient, buddy."

"Do you think he's ready then?" The slightest hint of anticipation could be heard in Tsurumi's voice. To be fair, he wasn't alone in his feelings. Though Kikuda did not stop to ponder why that was.

"Absolutely. I think __you're__ ready to lead him out," he thought it a good idea to allow Tsurumi to establish some control over the horse before he actually gets on Nagant for the first time.

With his brows scrunched slightly, and his equestrian helmet already put back on, Tsurumi accepted the lead rope. "I trust your judgment."

Positioning himself on Nagant's left side and folding the excess of the rope so it doesn't dangle, he started to lead him — Nagant didn't show any resistance as he clearly has taken a liking to Tsurumi already, Kikuda couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought — until they reached the paddock area, and Tsurumi halted him effortlessly.

"Now comes the hard part." Kikuda closed the gates behind them prior to making a quick sweep of the area with his eyes, checking for anything out of place. Safety first. "Would you like to use a mounting block? There's no shame to it."

Tsurumi leveled him with an unreadable gaze before he broke into a self-pleased smile, mischief in his eyes. "I think I'll manage. Thank you."

Oddly enough, it's all it took for Kikuda to feel reassured that everything's going to be just fine. So he smiled in return.

"Just make sure to not tense up. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right there to catch you."

Tsurumi only raised an eyebrow at him incredulously, as if saying "good luck with that"__.__ __Cheeky.__

"Focus now," Kikuda put on his most authoritative voice, pushing down his own embarrassment "Rest your left hand on his neck — don't let go of the reins — and grab the saddle fork with your other hand. Your left foot goes into a stirrup-" which Kikuda held for him, in assistance.

Following the instructions to the T, Tsurumi swung himself into the saddle in one swift motion and landed on it softly. He found the right stirrup on the other side without missing a beat.

Kikuda let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. True to his word, the man was fit enough to pull it off. He chuckled.

"Alright. Well done. Now that you're in the saddle, the first thing I want you to understand..." Kikuda trailed off realizing Tsurumi was no longer listening, his attention somewhere else, as he adjusted his position and straightened his posture before squeezing with his lower legs to signal Nagant to move forward.

And move forward they did. Seemingly in no time and with little effort, Tsurumi appeared to tune in with his center of balance. It didn't take more than the subtle cues — a slight pull of reins here, push of heels there — for Tsurumi to coax Nagant to walk a circle and this, __this__ normally would have given anyone a pause but...

Nobody could possibly blame Kikuda for being too caught up in this bewitching display taking place before him.

He watched, enthralled and rooted in place, their graceful dance — at ease with each other, and in seamless rhythm — as their walk kept transitioning into a trot, a canter and then back again, in even intervals. Not every day he could witness Nagant caught up in such zest.

And Tsurumi. Tsurumi who appeared to be lost in a world of his own, riding against the wind, as the sun outlined his elegant figure in motion and the rays caught his flushed face just right — in that moment, looked so raw, __honest__, Kikuda could feel his heartbeat rise at the sight. Breathtaking.

Then the buzz of a phone filled the air and the moment was gone.

Nagant pinned his ears in apprehension when halted so abruptly, but still, he stopped in his track, obedient. At first, a clear confusion spread through Tsurumi's features, looking as if he forgot where he is in the meantime, before he collected himself and reached into his pocket to retrieve a message.

"Ah. It's work," Tsurumi sighed audibly, frowning at the screen "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this lesson short."

"What? Already?" Kikuda's voice came off as hoarse and he had to clear his throat, willing his pulse to slow down. He closed the distance between them in a few strides, before continuing, mindful to keep the disappointment out of his tone this time "I thought this is your downtime."

"There's no such thing as being unavailable in this line of work." He smiled down at him, but the sentiment didn't quite reach his eyes "My apologies."

Though he did his best to hide it, Kikuda could tell, Tsurumi seemed just as affected by this interruption. Such contrast to how exhilarated and open he looked just moments ago, and Kikuda felt even more reluctant to part with him yet. Especially now, that the vague idea has taken root and wouldn't leave him.

He wanted — needed — to say something. "Listen-" but this time he was cut off by the same phone ringing and-

__Shit.__

Of all things to overlook.

Everything happened in an instant and yet, to Kikuda, it felt as if time itself slowed down. A high pitched whinny reached his ears. Normally docile horse reared up, startled by the piercing sound — sensitive to such noises, of which Kikuda was aware of and he'd chide himself for not warning Tsurumi earlier, if there was time for that — in an attempt to throw off the source of it, that in this very moment he perceived as a threat.

He could see Tsurumi sliding out of the saddle, despite his best effort to hold on to and Kikuda suppressed his primal instinct to get out of the way of a frightened horse in favor of rushing to his aid instead. __Don't let him hit the ground!__

A solid weight knocked the wind out of him.

It was impossible to tell how long it took Kikuda to come back to himself. First, a muffled sound of neighing reached his awareness, while the ringing in his ears slowly subsided. Warily, he opened his eyes again to spot Nagant standing a few meters away, looking anxious but otherwise fine. At first glance at least.

He couldn't tell whether he rolled them both out of the way in time or they were just this fortunate the horse didn't stomp all over them. Clearly someone, universe? was looking out for them.

Oh, right. Tsurumi was lying on top of him. Very still. Kikuda could feel a cold dread spreading through his chest, rapidly, as panic started to rise. "Hey! Are you conscious?! Can you move your neck, or your toes or-?!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," with a languid lift of his hand, Tsurumi interrupted his frenzied tirade, __Oh, thank heaven__, before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, which made Kikuda question the validity of his answer. A concussion? "You __did__ catch me after all."

__Huh?__ Kikuda frowned, utterly perplexed at Tsurumi's words before it finally hit him what he was referring to. He couldn't resist a snort in response. "You little..." In the end, he only shook his head, too grateful and relieved at the same time to resort to name-calling. And oddly enough, he could only think of some cutesy labels to call him with. That'd be rather... inappropriate.

"Do you feel well enough to get up?" He asked the man still sprawled on top of him, his most pressing worries alleviated in the meantime, but he needed to make sure.

"Well. I could certainly try." Tsurumi paused, considering his next words "But, to be honest, I'm still weak in the knees."

"Oh." Kikuda could detect the note of uncertainty, of __hope__, in Tsurumi's voice and had to smile to himself. He didn't fight the fondness spreading through his chest, it was a lost battle already. He certainly didn't mind the other man's weight. Or lying down here a while longer. Or never letting go, for that matter. But he couldn't see his face from this angle, and that wouldn't do. "That-That's fine. Then just try turning around. Do you think you can do that?"

He got a peeved __hmph __in response but Tsurumi started to move all the same. Gingerly, as he was bruised all over no doubt, despite Kikuda's body cushioning his fall.

"And you're sure I'm not too heavy?" Tsurumi asked once they were face to face, looking him straight in the eyes. Finally. They could talk properly like this.

"I would let you know if that were the case." Carefully, Kikuda put his arms around Tsurumi in an embrace and shifted him closer to accentuate his point. He meant it. If anything, he found the solid weight against his chest heartening.

"But first, listen," he had some explaining to do, so Kikuda tried on his best scolding tone, with some measure of success "Those maneuvers you did earlier... You're not new at this, are you?"

So why take up lessons at all? Kikuda kicked himself internally for not figuring it out from the start. In hindsight, it was so obvious.

Tsurumi had a gal to avoid his gaze as if feeling bashful now that the cat was out of the bag and started worrying on his lower lip. Kikuda couldn't help following the movement with his eyes. __Unfair. So unfair.__

"I couldn't figure out a better way to approach you. Seemed like a good excuse at the time."

Tsurumi finally confessed, and even though Kikuda felt beyond exasperated at the absurdity of this whole situation, he couldn't help the swell of affection overcoming him. Not quite sure what to with it, or himself, he took Tsurumi's face into his hands and pressed a chaste kiss against his nose, then his cheek, wherever he could reach at this awkward angle.

"Promise me something. Next time, do us both a favor and skip all the unnecessary steps. Just ask me out directly."

A content sigh followed in response. Satisfied with this outcome, Tsurumi attempted to settle and make himself more comfortable, leaning his face down and bumping the hard shell of his helmet against Kikuda's chin in the process.

"Ou. Please, take that thing off."


End file.
